


You Anchor Me Back Down

by space_aces



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Nastya plays a song for her gf asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: There was someone doing scales in the engine room of The Aurora.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	You Anchor Me Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after making a nastya playlist that was just me filling with love songs,,,  
> I just want her to be happy yall
> 
> Title: Anchor - Mindy Gledhill

There was someone doing scales in the engine room of The Aurora. Notes rising and falling as gentle music of a violin flowed through the room. Nastya stood in the middle. Eyes closed as she let muscle memory take over. The scales eventually dissolved into different notes of a song. She smiled a little and hummed along to Cinders' Song. By the end, The Aurora purred a little and Nastya laughed softly, "I wrote a song for you, my love."

The song started out slow and almost like a lullaby before picking up and turning into something passionate and heated. Her face split into a grin as the song comes back to the slow, tender melody. The constant theme of the song however, is how full of  _ love _ it is. Her love for The Aurora radiates from the song, sure to let anyone know how she truly feels.

When the song ends, Nastya is grinning and holding her violin close to her chest, "Did you like it?" There's a slight rumble within The Aurora, "I'm glad. I love you so much, my darling." She sits and leans against the warmth of the ship. It's the happiest Nastya has been in a while, "We'll always be together, yeah?" A gentle laugh, "Of course we will. I'd never leave you, my love."

Nastya hums to the tune of her song softly, "I would write lyrics but I can't exactly sing and play , now can I?" She had a thoughtful look, "Maybe you can sing it for me. You do have a lovely voice." Another rumble, "I mean it. It's not like I'm going to let any of the others here this. It's just for you, Aurora." The Aurora didn't respond to any of the other mechanisms for a while.

Some say that the violinist had planned to leave once. No longer feeling that this was the ship she had fallen in love with. It wasn't until she heard the gentle, familiar purr of the engine did she realize her mistake. The Aurora had changed but so had she. They changed together and The Aurora still loved her and she still loved her back. Nastya had apparently run to the engine room to apologize for even thinking about leaving her and The Aurora comforted her. She always will. A familiar tune played through the room as Nastya wiped away her tears. She curled up against her love and let the song lull her to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: "Oh Nastya we're really in it now"  
> Follow me on tumblr @neoncat666 to talk mechs with me,,,,


End file.
